Clementine-Delilah
Era una tranquila tarde de principios de verano, mis padre se habían ido y yo estaba solo en casa. No tenía nada que hacer, así que me conecté al ordenador a chatear con alguien. Me saludó Sid un gran amigo del instituto y estuvimos hablando de su nueva cámara me decía que la llevaría consigo a todas partes y le sacaría fotos a todas las cosas curiosas y extrañas que encontrara. Nos despedimos tras hablar durante horas del mismo tema y quedamos para ir a buscar cosas que fotografiar. Ya era el día y Sid se presentó en mi casa más temprano de lo que habíamos quedado, estaba muy emocionado. Caminamos durante horas, él fotografiaba animales vivos o muertos, manchas extrañas, bichos repugnantes… Paramos en un parque a descansar ya era casi de noche, estábamos en silencio, de repente, Sid sacó su cámara y apuntó a un árbol, cuando me fijé vi a una chica de nuestra edad o menor con el pelo corto, debajo del árbol, mirando hacia nosotros, Sid sacó la foto y ambos apartamos la mirada para verla. Cuando volvimos la vista hacia aquel árbol la muchacha no estaba, pasamos de largo y nos fuimos cada uno a su casa, porque ya hacía frío, mi amigo estaba muy feliz por haber sacado tantas fotos y tenía mucha curiosidad por aquella chica. Al día siguiente miré las fotos que había colgado Sid en su página web. Vi la foto de la muchacha rara e intenté comentar algo pero el ordenador se apagó sin que hiciera nada. Lo encendí me metí de nuevo en la página y la foto no estaba, llamé a Sid y le pregunté por qué la había borrado y me dijo que no la había borrado, la buscó en su cámara y en el ordenador y no estaba.Yo olvidé esa foto pero en el no, estaba obsesionado con esa chica, tanto que cada noche a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar se acercaba para buscarla, a las siete y media, un sitio muy silencioso, iba todos los días y ya no quedamos. Al empezar las clases nuevamente vi a Sid, hacía meses que no lo veía, tenía la cara cansada y el pelo más largo. Se sentó al lado mío y empezó a hablarme de esa chica otra vez, había soñado con ella, decía que su nombre era Clementine, como la canción y también hablaba de que en el parque a veces notaba calor al lado suyo como si estuviera haciéndole compañía. Un sábado me levanté más temprano de lo normal, desayuné, me vestí y salí a dar una vuela, vi una hoja de un periódico antiguo en el suelo, cuyo título decía: “Se suicida un chica de 14 años en el psiquiátrico”. Miré con más detalle y vi una foto en la que salía Clementine, fui corriendo a casa de Sid y le enseñé la hoja, se puso muy contento y comenzó a leer en voz alta: “Clementine Gray ha acabado con su vida el pasado 23 de Junio con una cuchilla que había robado. Los guardias encontraron una nota que hablaba de que Delilah la había mata por no dejarla libre. Clementine padecía trastorno de identidad una enfermedad mental que desarrolla la existencia de dos o más identidades o personalidades en un individuo, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente. Los internos y psiquiatras afirman que la fallecida era muy tranquila y amigable mientras que su álter-ego se mostraba maleducada y violenta…” Sid paró de leer se sentía deprimido por la pobre chica y me pidió que me fuera. Las semanas siguientes él no iba a clase, la gente empezaba a decir cualquier cosa sobre él, que se había mudado, que sus padres se había separado, y de más mentiras sin sentido. Fui a hablar con él a su casa y sus padres me dijeron que llevaba horas encerrado en su habitación, subí las escaleras e intenté hablar con él, pero no contestaba, salí de la casa y trepé por ella hasta llegar a su ventana, estaba abierta, todo desordenado y varias cosas rotas. Estaba muy oscuro pero distinguí su pelo rubio en su cama tapado por una manta, hasta arriba, le llamé por su nombre pero no contestaba, me acerqué y lo zarandeé, estaba frío. Le quité la manta de encima y estaba muerto, no pude gritar, me mareé. Sin querer encendí la luz y observé con horror el cuarto de mi mejor amigo cubierto de sangre, Sid tenía la boca muy abierta y me pareció ver que ni tenía lengua ni labios. Levanté la vista y vi encima de él un fragmento de la popular canción infantil “Oh my Darling Clementine”, que dice así: “Oh my Darling, oh my Darling Oh my Darling Clementine, You are lost and gone forever, Dreadful sorrow, Clementine” Que traducida al castellano sería algo así: “Oh mi querida, oh mi querida. Oh mi querida Clementine, Estás perdida y te has ido para siempre, Terrible dolor, Clementine.” También pude ver a Sid abrazado a su cámara con fuerza. Me tuve que ir a casa, cuando llegué no pude comer, y no hablé con nadie. Solo me tumbé en la cama, a pensar en nada, en todo, en Sid. Encendí el ordenador para despistarme un poco, pero sin quererlo, me metí en la página de mi amigo, sus fotos extrañas y personales. Vi que había subido una nueva, ayer por la noche, me pareció extraño, le di click para verla y en unos pocos segundos toda la pantalla se volvió blanca y negra. Apareció la foto, cuyo título era “Delilah”, allí aparecía la chica que habíamos visto aquel horrible día en el parque, maquillada, se veía bastante mal. Pude descargarla antes de que desapareciera. Poco tiempo después los padres de mi amigo descubrieron a su hijo muerto, llamaron a la policía y unos hombres vestidos de negro eliminaron la página, derribaron la casa e incineraron el cuerpo de Sid. También llevaron a sus padres a otro país. Ellos enterraron su historia, el pueblo calló y yo quiero mostrárosla. Creacion de PuellaeMortuae Categoría:Internet